


Fantasy No Longer

by lasairfhiona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony takes action to fulfill a fantasy he has</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/927758"> Pillow Talk</a></p><p>1_million _words October Bingo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy No Longer

Tony was frustrated, all his attempts to subtly seduce Phil had been thwarted at every turn. Much to Clint's amusement. So he had a new plan. All out frontal assault, so to speak. A set up meeting while all the other Avengers were out had him face to face, and finally alone, with Phil. 

 

"Can I get you a drink Agent?" He asked as he walked around the bar to pour himself a scotch. Dropping a couple cubes of ice in the amber liquid, he waited for Phil to answer, then smiled when he saw Phil relax and set his brief case aside and lay his suit coat neatly over a chair.

 

"Sure. Vodka water with lemon, if you have it."

 

"Agent, Agent, Agent.  This is a fully stocked bar even if I don't drink like I use to," Tony scoffed, as he grabbed another cut crystal glass filling it with ice and pouring a healthy measure of vodka before adding water and a slice of lemon. "So how's the new team? You miss us yet." 

 

"The new team is good.  They need seasoning." 

 

Tony listened as Phil described working with the new team.  He knew his recovery from what Loki had done to him, changed him, but he could really see the evidence with everything Coulson did and said.  The half smile that came with the snark now.  The snark itself was different, and the subtle teasing. And the openness. There was more of an openness that Coulson never really had before and it was sexy as hell.

 

Tony replenished their drinks a second and then a third time as they talked.  It was after he drained the third drink, he set the cut crystal glass on the bar with a thud and pushed up closer to Phil, taking the Agent's glass from his hand and setting it on the bar as well.

 

"Tony?" 

 

He knew Phil was confused but the agent was about to get moe confused as he leaned in and claimed Phil's mouth in a kiss.

 

"What the fuck Stark?

 

Phil shoved him away so hard he almost landed on is ass if he hadn't caught himself.

 

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to piss Clint off and lose him?"

 

Tony smiled. Phil's outrage told him a lot of things. "No Agent.  I'm not.  Clint knows all about my desire to seduce you." Tony answered smugly. Stepping closer to Phil invading his space again.

 

"What the hell are you playing at?"

 

Reaching up to wrap a hand around Phil's neck again, he pressed their bodies together. "I love Clint," he stated and could see the pain flash in Phil's expression. "But I'm attracted to you too.  Clint and I talked about it and he told me to go ahead and seduce you if I wanted to as long as I told him about it afterward."

 

"Why?"

 

Tony leaned close and gently kissed Phil. "For the same reason why Clint fell for you.  Apparently he's not the only one attracted to competency."

 

"He told you?"

 

"Of course he told me," Tony confirmed.  He just didn't tell Phil that Clint had only recently told him and not at the beginning. Phil's huff had Tony pulling them over to the sofa so they could sit comfortably.  He had a feeling this was going to take a while which hasn't been in his game plan.  He had wanted to at least be nearly naked in bed by the time Clint came back.

 

"And you still want to do this? Seduce me?" 

 

Shifting until he was straddling Phil's lap, Tony leaned close and kissed Phil. "Yes.  I do," he stated undoing Phil's tie and starting to unbutton his shirt. "I very much want to undress you and kiss every inch of your body before opening you up and taking you apart. I was told you were a beautiful sight and I want to see it myself."

 

He heard Phil's sigh and felt the relaxing of tension in his body and knew he'd won at least part of his battle.  With his hands framing Phil's face, he leaned in for another kiss, smiling into the kiss as he felt Phil respond. He deepened the kiss when he felt Phil's hands slip under his t-shirt and dig into his waist.

 

The kiss went on forever, breaking long enough for Tony to strip Phil to the waist and have Phil strip his own t-shirt off him. He ran his hands across Phil's chest, gently tracing the scar Loki left, and leaning down to plant a kiss in the center of it. The erection pressing against his told him Phil was into this just as much.  Now it was time to move them to the bedroom.  Standing up, Tony pulled Phil to his feet and right back into his embrace for another kiss.  As the started to move in a dance of walking and kissing Tony felt Phil suddenly stiffen and stop. Turning to look around he saw Clint sitting in an oversize easy chair watching, his eyes half closed so hew couldn't read his lover's expression. 

 

"Clint," they both said at the same time.

 

Clint looked up.  "God.  You two are beautiful together," he said looking between the two of them before standing and walking up to them. Reaching up, Clint pulled Tony's head toward him for a kiss, grabbing Phil's arm so he wouldn't leave. "Love you," he whispered in Tony's ear before giving it a nip.  Clint looked at Phil, ran his fingers over the scar, feeling the quick intake of breath at his touch. He did something he hasn't done since before Loki, and gave Phil a quick kiss. "I almost had forgotten," he said wistfully. 

 

"Join us," Tony encouraged.

 

Clint shook his head. "Not this time," he answered. "Go enjoy each other." He had a feeling there would be more times, he knew Tony well enough to know that once he had a taste of Phil he wouldn't let him go.  He just had to come to terms with the fact that Phil was going to be back in his life. He reveled in the fact and it terrified him at the same time.

 

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

 

Clint nodded and smiled. "Positive. There is always next time."

 

Tony blew a kiss in Clint's direction and escorted Phil through the door to his bedroom. Just before he closed the door he heard Clint request, "JARVIS record the master bedroom for me please," and smiled. Next time it would be the three of them and he'd have another fantasy fulfilled at the same time he put Clint and Agent back together.

 

 


End file.
